Shock Factor
by MysticJadeShoe
Summary: The only time Kyo and Yuki will EVER cooperate involves pranking Shigure. Oneshot, no pairings.


**_This is my first bout with the fandom. I haven't read very far yet *coughI'mOnTheFirstNovelcough* but I have a favorite: Sohma Shigure._**

**_Come on, he's hilarious! I've heard tales of his "High School Girls" song...I have yet to look it up, though...BUT NEVER MIND THAT! Shigure rocks and that is all._**

**_That's why I am making him look like an idiot. Forgive me if I forget details, but I am only on the first novel._**

**_This is shortly after Honda-san returns home._**

* * *

"Okay, I got the thing. Did you get the other thing?" Kyo asked in a hushed voice, stray strands of hair in his eyes.

"Yes, just yesterday," Yuki whispered in reply. "I take it you told Honda?"

"Yeah, she got that other other thing yesterday during her grocery run."

Yuki sighed. "Good. I just hope Shigure doesn't catch us tonight."

"If he does it'd be your fault, Rat-boy."

Kyo's sarcasm could catch anyone by surprise, no matter _how_ long you lived with him. Truth be told, however, the only thing Yuki was surprised by was the fact that they were working together on this.

"This is not personal," Yuki replied, then kicked Kyo in the chest and sent him flying through the paper door. Perfect distraction and a way to get the food ready.

A loud, exasperated groan emanated from the next room over - Shigure's. "Come on, that's the fourth door this week and it's only Tuesday."

"May I remind you that you live with us? If you don't want the house to be destroyed, make the doors out of sheet metal instead of sheets of paper,"

"Touche," Shigure replied. He proceeded to materialize at Yuki's elbow. Yuki jumped.

"Don't do that."

"Just takes practice," he said, winking. Then he looked around the room, surveying the damage made by Yuki's kick and Kyo's skull.

"You're right, I really ought to invest in sheet metal," he thought out loud. "Then you could kick Kyo through that. And then I could do cinderblock. And then, while Kyo wouldn't be able to break the door anymore, no one would be able to open it." He set to repairing it.

Yuki walked out of the room, passing Kyo walking in, looking rather disgruntled with bits of grass in his hair. Yuki sneaked to the kitchen, where Honda should be, to straighten out and finalize the plan.

"Hello, Honda," he said upon entering.

Honda looked up from her pot of soup and blinked, looking like a small child. Then she smiled.

"Hi, Yuki," she replied.

"Kyo tells me you have the thing."

She nodded, then whispered, "Yes, I hid it. This is going to be great - a chance to get Shigure at last."

Yuki smiled. "Somehow I can't picture him being amused by this. Come on, let's get the food ready," and he winked.

_This is so annoying. It's just paper, but I'm going to lock those two in a bento box_ with all the food in it _next time they do this. At least it's done._

Shigure sat back and surveyed his work. Not too shabby. It'd look worse next time Kyo came flying through it. He shook his head, brushed some leftover wood fragments off his kimono, and stood up.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!" Honda decreed from the kitchen.

"I look forward to it!" he yelled back sincerely.

From the corner, Kyo coughed and ran out of the room, his face somewhat red.

_Why would Kyo be running away at the mere mention of dinner? Hm. It probably has leeks in it._ Shigure grinned at his joke and started walking to the dining room. He found Yuki and Kyo both sitting in their respective places, Kyo glancing at the kitchen every few seconds. They both looked up upon his entrance.

"Evening," Yuki said politely.

"Evening, you two," he replied, then sat down at the head of the table. There was an awkward silence for a minute until Honda came in with three bowls of soup.

_Wait. There are four of us_. Shigure looked down at the table.

What he saw caused his hand to collide with his forehead with a resounding smack.

He saw a red dog bowl, filled with _dog food_, and his name written on the side. There was a dog bowl filled with water behind it.

"Oh, very funny," he said sarcastically. Kyo was grinning, Honda was giggling behind him, even Yuki had a smile playing on his face. "Are you sending me to the kennel now? Or perhaps - what -"

Something was being put around his neck. His first thought was that someone was strangling him, then he heard a small click and the thing on his neck relaxed.

"You've sunk this low now? A collar? Really?"

Honda was laughing so hard she had to sit down, Kyo was clutching his stomach and falling off his chair, and Yuki was laughing normally.

"I hope for your sake this isn't a shock collar - OW!" He clawed at the collar, then realized how stupid he must look. Kyo fell off his chair with a thud. "I swear I'm going to get all three of - OW - you little - AAH - mother of -!"

At that moment he decided to stop yelling. Shigure rose from his chair wordlessly and started chasing Yuki around the house.

Honda heard the stomps of people running and saw Kyo laughing so hard he was crying. She grinned - this was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

**_So there it is. I hope you liked it. And I know there must be at least a million different versions of this, but I had to say my say, right? Right. You all wordlessly agree with me. Yes. Whatever. Ignore me._**


End file.
